Earth's Mightiest Heroes (With Benefits)
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: To join the Avengers you have to sleep with either Iron Man or Hawkeye. This is a story showing our favourite female avengers 'auditioning' for the team. ;) Warning - This is story contains Sex.
1. Black Widow

**Author's Notes: ****As you will have seen from the description, the point of this story is that to join the Avengers you have to sleep with either Iron Man or Hawkeye. Thus, sex happens. The first chapter is perhaps the iconic female Avengers, thanks to the film - Black Widow. I may have exaggerated the Russian-ness of this one, but I think you'll enjoy it ;)**

"I think I'm in love with you" Tony Stark muttered as the half naked Black Widow stood, hands on hips, at the foot of his bed. With a toss of her red hair, she leant forwards and started to crawl on her hands and knees up Tony's equally bare body. He almost whimpered as the experienced Russian's hands brushed past his tight white boxers. His cock was so hard for her right now. His bit his lip as she dragged her tongue up his cheek, through the thin bristles of his beard.

"Real Russian men let their beards grow thick as winter," Natasha Romanoff's soft Russian voice chided. Tony rubbed his beard protectively, "My beard is sophisticated and respected." Natasha smirked: "I wasn't talking about your facial hair." With a wink, she hooked her fingers into his boxers and dragged down. He was in awe of the extreme control and confidence she projected, particularly in the bedroom.

She leant back, running her hands over her own chest, briefly fondling her own breasts. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her body, kissing along her neck and collarbone as his fingers fumbled with the straps of her bra. The black bra fell away and Natasha caught it on her finger eloquently, placing it gently down on the cabinet by the bed. With a grin, she placed her hand against Tony's chest, pushing him back down onto his back. She patted his crotch lightly: "Your beard _is _respectable..."

Tony watched as the Russian slid down his body, her red lips coming to rest on his rock hard cock. Her precise fingers took great care over his shaft while she kissed and licked the head. His hands came down on the back of her head, taking the next few moments to admire her dark red hair. It was much darker than Pepper's. Then he lightly pushed her head down. Willingly, she took the entire cock into her mouth and sucked hard.

Tony's hands exercised an illusion of control over Natasha' ferocious lips and tongue, but she had absolute power really. The Black Widow devoured his penis with pleasure and lust. "You taste like true powerful aristocrat," she commented as she pulled her head back for breath, "Like the divine authority of the Tsars." She was pressing her tongue to his balls, rolling them between her lips. "I am your dirty whore, da?" she whispered seductively. "Da" he moaned.

Tony flipped Natasha onto her back and together they lifted her thighs to her shoulders . He ran his hands over her toned and luscious legs, gripping her thighs tightly before easing down her black knickers. She grinned as her vagina was revealed. He returned the smile of excitement. He let her thighs down and positioned himself above her. She spread her legs apart and he slammed his hips down.

She shrieked out as his penis pushed into her vagina. The shriek quickly turned to laughter. Tony grunted with effort with each thrust. She dragged her nails down his back, clawing at him in retaliation. His dick throbbed inside her. His pounding weakened after the first few thrusts and Natasha seized the initiative, forcing Tony onto his back and taking over the fucking. Tony was now shown real hard thrusting.

Black Widow's hips rolled back and forth with elegant grace and poise, but also with a rough force that exceeded Tony's thrusting. The femme fatale was insatiable. Her hands were pressed to his chest, holding him down, gripping him tightly. "O Bozhe! Blyad'! Akh!" She cried out as her pounding hips hit a new top speed. Tony called out with her. He shot into her with a gasp and even she slumped forwards with relief and ecstasy. "Wow," Tony gasped, "Not that it was ever in doubt, but you definitely made it into the New Avengers Initiative." "Nyet ," she stated sharply, regaining her form and repositioning herself over him. "We are not finished yet Stark." Iron Man's heart skipped a beat.


	2. Scarlet Witch

**Author's Notes: ****The next female Avenger to make it to the big screen will be the Scarlet Witch, and she and Hawkeye have something of a history so she seemed a natural choice for the Arrow Avenger. Let's hope it's not a Doom-Bot this time, eh Clint :p  
><strong>

The Scarlet Witch stood in her bedroom, wearing a red evening gown. Clint knew that beneath that thin crimson robe, the brunette was completely naked. Hawkeye had made no effort to cover himself though, and simply stood nude in front of her, a cocky smirk on his face. Silently, she stepped into his arms and they kissed with the passion of a love that's flames were hidden but un-extinguished. He unfastened her gown and she let it slide back over her shoulders and land in a heap on the floor.

He immediately lost any vague sense of control he had had just mere moments ago and backed Wanda up against the wall, pressing her against it hard. Her legs lifted to his hands, pressed to his hips, and he squeezed her thighs tightly. Their lips never broke contact. She could feel his toned chest pressing against her own, and her modest rack was tickled by the thin layer of hair on his torso. Their mouths finally broke apart and she gasped for breath. "Clint..." she started but he cut her off - "Shh!" Then they brought their faces together, his tongue pressing it's attack on her mouth.

They backed away from the wall, but Hawkeye lost his upright stance and the two fell to the ground. Clint was on top, and his mouth devoured her. Every way she turned her face, his lips were there, pressing on her jaw, smothering her cheek, kissing her forehead. He was like a dog, who'd just been let off the leash for the first time in years. She allowed her own hands to wander, tracing his familiar spine, and thighs.

The archer and the mutant slowly found their way back to their feet and Clint ceased his relentless kissing. They stood there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Then Wanda turned away and started to walk towards the bed. Clint's eyes flashed with the spark of an idea that could not be resisted and lunged forwards. He pushed her down over the bed, her head resting against the covers, while her ass was in the air, just over the side. The palm of his hand came down roughly on her butt-cheeks and she gasped.

Perhaps he was working out his frustration on her, after all she had put him through in recent years, or perhaps it was just his arousal, but the spanking got harder and faster. Wanda called out each time his hand connected with her soft flesh, but she made no attempt to resist. She wanted this. The blond Avenger felt his erection harden as she whimpered. He gave her one last spank, a slap so hard it left a red hand-print on her. He put his hand on her back, holding her down but also soothing her, rubbing gently at her skin. Then his penis penetrated her tight ass.

Hawkeye made no effort to restrain himself, and every noise she made seemed to egg him on, whether it was a cry of lust or a gasp of shock. He kissed down her bare back as he screwed her. "You're still gorgeous," he told her. "You're still fantastic," she gasped out. The sweating brunette was panting, and Clint decided to cut the Witch some slack. His pounding slowed and became more relaxed. Slowly they came further and further onto the bed, until Wanda could feel her legs just as balanced on the soft bed as her torso.

Clint kept his thrusting consistent. Now that they were properly on the bed, he was straddling her waist, and the hand on her back came up to her shoulder, the other hand mirroring it on her other shoulder. She moaned out in pleasure as he rubbed her shoulders, gently massaging her, as the rhythm of his hips rocking against her no longer jolted through her body, but flowed through her like a wave, or a subdued folk song.

He kissed up the back of her neck and around the side of it. Her hands reached up and lost themselves in his gentle features, running through his hair affectionately or stroking his cheeks. "You were never this gentle with me before," she whispered, as if afraid of him hearing. "I never lost your before," he replied. His face betrayed no sign of emotion beyond the pleasure fucking her was giving him, but she smiled, for his statement was effectively an admission of feeling in itself. When he reached his climax, there was a rekindled pride in her eye. Pride to be an Avenger beside him.


	3. Ms Marvel

**Author's Note: ****Carol is my favourite Avenger of all time so there was no way she wasn't getting a chapter. I mean, she is SOOOOOO hot.**

Carol Danvers. There was no-one Iron Man would rather fight alongside. There was no-one Tony Stark would rather sleep with either. The blonde woman had that tough military attitude, but also that emotional vulnerability, with a rocking body to top it all off. This was why his heart was racing at an unprecedented speed as she pushed off his jacket, loosened his tie and unbutton his shirt. He hadn't questioned it when she turned up in her flight suit, he loved a girl in uniform, almost as much as he loved a girl who's uniform was on his floor. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it aside, then kissed him. He put his hands to her cheeks and kissed back passionately.

They backed away towards the bed, their lips ravishing each other's. Tony eased down onto his back, Carol lying angelically on top of him, still snogging. Her hands ran softly over his bare chest, her light ticklish fingers tracing over his perfect skin. His lips left hers and kissed over her chin and down her neck, taking in the fragrance of her long blonde hair. She made no protest as he loosened the straps of her uniform, slowly easing it off.

He pulled down the zipper of her flight suit and his mouth chased after it, devouring down her chest. The uniform was pushed back off her arms and shoulders to dangle from her waist. She wore a tight white vest underneath it that didn't quite reach her pants. He rolled the straps of that off her shoulders as well, and rolled the tightly fitted fabric down the blonde's torso, into a thin balled up strip of white around her hips.

They rolled over so that Tony was on top. Carol's breasts were heaving with every breath she took, as his fingers traced over her collarbone and to her firm breasts. She bit her lip as he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. He gripped her boobs tightly, and she retaliated by yanking away his belt. He pumped her tits up and down on her chest slowly but forcefully, as she fumbled with the zip of his trousers. She finally tore away the remainder of his clothes, his boxers coming down too, leaving him naked. He grinned, dropping her boobs.

The blonde had been an object of Tony's attention since she'd served as his second during the Initiative following the Civil War. The thing he loved most about Ms Marvel's costume, was that it made no effort to conceal her gorgeous thighs. Her flight-suit however, was very much in the way of that view. Tony was ready to rectify that mistake. He attacked her legs, holding them captive in his strong grip as he wrestled away the rest of her uniform leaving her legs fully open to him, and her body now only in a small pair of white knickers.

Carol had been kicking her legs wildly while he stripped her, but now he had them pinned down and was pressing his lips to her inner thighs, one then the other, then back to the first and so on. He slowly worked his way up her gentle flesh towards the last barrier to her nudity. He was going to take those panties off her so hard.

His mouth reached her underwear, and he gripped the edge with his teeth. He growled, pulling them up towards him then letting go, allowing them to ping back to her crotch. She laughed and he grinned, licking up the front of the white knickers, leaving them wet and sticky. Then he grabbed them roughly and yanked them down. It took several hard tugs, but he worked them down to her knees before giving up and leaving them there. She moaned out as he kissed the lips of her vagina.

He made no attempt to struggle as he pulled himself back up to be level with her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding the pilot close and whispering into her ear: "Brace for impact." She shrieked out with a grin and a deep moan as he entered her pussy, his cock filling her. "We have lift off," he grinned, then started to thrust.

Carol had been quiet for most of the night's proceedure, but now there was no silencing her as she moaned and cried out for more, lust in her voice and eyes. Tony was pounding her into the bed with unrivalled force, grunting out each time. Her sweating body was being pressed further and further into the soft bedsheet with each hard jerk in her direction Tony's pelvis made.

"Ah God!" she screamed out. He continued fucking her as she orgasming. "So what do you think of Rhodey?" he asked between their panting. "You're really trying to set me up _while_ you screw me?" she looked at him in disbelief. "Why not?" he grinned, giving her an especially hard thrust. She bit her lip then answered: "I like him. He's cute." Tony smiled, pleased with her response, "You two should go out," he told her, starting to slow. Carol decided not to tell him that they already were dating in secret. "Won't he mind, that you've screwed me?" she asked instead. Tony laughed, reaching his climax. Her head shot backwards in pleasure as her orgasm was joined by his cum. "No," he breathed out proudly, "I've screwed everyone." She didn't try to deny it.


	4. She-Hulk

**Author's Notes: ****My first time writing Shulkie, so let's hope Hawkeye keeps her happy enough to come back for another story some time.**

"Sign here." "Huh?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "If I'm going to have to sleep with you to join the Avengers, then I want it in writing," She-Hulk replied with a sigh. "Oh," was all Clint answered, picking up the pen. She seemed pretty bitchy, but Clint didn't mind. He was used to being underestimated because he didn't have any powers, and frankly the green-skin was hot in that tight shirt and skirt, going all lawyer on him.

Hawkeye was a little nervous though. He _didn't_ have any powers, and Jennifer Walters was, well, a Hulk. She also was known to sleep around with a fair few members of the super-community, including Hercules and the Juggernaut. He was competing against _Hercules and the Juggernaut. _There was no competition. He was going to give this his best shot regardless though.

"Now take your clothes off," Jen ordered. "You first," he retorted. She smiled for the first time since she'd arrived, impressed that he was finally showing some backbone. She nodded and pushed her jacket back off her shoulders, letting it fall away. Slowly, she unbuttoned her shirt, top to bottom, revealing more and more of her green chest. Then she slid out of her skirt. She removed the clip from her hair, and, with a little shake, let her hair fall down. She winked as she unclasped her bra. Clint tried to control his breathing as he stared at her huge boobs. Then he watched as beautiful green lawyer slithered out of her knickers.

"Well," Jen said after a few moments of silence with him just staring, "If you're the boss, aren't you going to tell me what to do next." He blinked and grinned. "Yeah..." he said slowly, unzipping his trousers and sitting down on the end of the bed. "Suck me," he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. She grinned and knelt down in front of him wrapping her strong fingers around his cock and gently pumping it up and down. Of course gentle for her, was actually pretty rough for Clint and he was immediately groaning. Then she wrapped her lips around his erect member.

He was gasping for breath as she sucked hard on his cock, her tongue flicking at his balls. "You taste pretty good," she admitted, kissing the end. Then she took it back all the way into her mouth, deep-throating it. He grinned at the compliment and lightly thrust into her mouth. It was too light for her to really notice. Then she pulled back.

He didn't resist as she pressed him on his back and straddled her waist. She rocked her hips into him, slamming him against the bed. Her green body felt heavenly against him, as Clint's cock slid in and out of her pussy. He was clutching her boobs tightly, squeezing them with delight as she fucked him. Then, with all his might, he rolled them over so he was on top of her. He managed to spin he around and thrust into her ass, which was just as green as the rest of her. His hands slid around her curvy hips and his fingers entered her vagina. She moaned out now as he fingered and fucked her. His lips clamped to the back of her neck. He was going to give her his all.

His effort was not in vain, and when he came in her butt, she also orgasmed. She got her breath back far quicker than he did though, rolling out from beneath him and jumping to her feet, scooping up her clothes and redressing. "Not bad for a guy who shoots arrows," she smiled to him. "You can't leave yet," he told her and she turned to face him, still buttoning up her shirt. "Why not? I slept with you so I'm an Avenger now." He grinned at her: "In the contract we signed it described this as 'spending the night with.' The night is not yet spent."

She looked at him differently to how she had previously. "You actually read the contract?" she took a step towards him and the bed. "I always read things before I sign," he said and she grinned. Now she was _really _impressed, and she practically threw herself back onto the bed. With genuine enthusiasm this time, she kissed Clint: "Let's spend the night then..." she nibbled on his ear, "since you're the boss..." Her hands started to wander over his body. He grinned. The Boss. He liked the sound of that...


	5. Spider-Woman

**Author's Notes: ****Another Hawkeye conquest in the form of Spider-Woman, **

Clint slapped Spider-Woman's ass as they entered his room. "Ooh," she exclaimed in surprise. She smirked, "Do it again," she whispered lustily. Hawkeye grinned, happy to oblige. Jessica Drew was his girlfriend, so it was only right that he be the one that got to fuck her. What followed, Clint could only describe as the biggest spank-fest the two of them ever had. He started by simply rubbing her ass-cheeks roughly, giving her short and sharp little slaps between rubs. Then she pressed herself into the wall and he spanked her harder and rougher.

This went on for a good couple of minutes, with Jessica moaning out his name each time his palm made contact with her firm butt. He pretended not to notice when she accidentally started calling out Carol's name instead. He was slightly disconcerted the one time she cried out "Spider-Man." He realised she was winding him up though when she turned and winked at him. He punished her with an especially hard slap.

Then he spun her around to face him. She rolled off his shirt and he tugged her purple vest up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. Then, together, they undid Jess' jeans, yanking them down quickly before Clint tossed her onto the bed. He followed her, holding her down with one hand and resuming her spanking with the other. She just laughed at first, then he slapped her rear that little bit harder and she was moaning for him again.

Still not content, Spider-Woman was calling out for more. Hawkeye rolled her knickers down over her rear so her butt was exposed to him and went for the hardest of spanks he could muster. Each slap crashed into her ass with the force of a titan. Jessica's ass was left bright red. "Let's give that a break," Clint whispered, gently rubbing her butt-cheeks one last time. "I can think of somewhere else that might need some attention.

He spun her around and tore down her knickers entirely. His own jeans and underwear dropped to the floor and his dick sprung up. He pinned her arms up above her head, kissing her, before slamming his hips into hers. Jessica was wailing and moaning again as he nailed her. His hips rocked against hers, and his lips connected to hers. The smell of her hair filled his nostrils and he broke the kiss to take a deep breath of air, filled with her divine fragrance. "You're using your pheromones on me," he muttered. "They're working..." she replied, barely a whisper. And then he fucked her brains out.

Her tight vagina was bombarded by his rock hard cock. He let go of her wrists, and his hands tightly squeezed her ass. She wove her fingers into his short blonde hair, holding on tight as he screwed her. He kept on pounding as his hands dropped her ass, running up her bare back to her bra, tearing it off so she would finally be naked. At her request, his pounding got harder and harder, slamming into and dominating the heroine.

He gripped her black hair and yanked her head back making her cry out. His lips pressed to her exposed neck, kissing and sucking on her skin. "You taste so good," he told her. "I know," she answered, suddenly thrusting forwards, throwing him off and onto his back, she rolled over with him and took over the fucking. She rode him slowly to his finish, her curved hips rocking into his and grinding against him forcefully. He was gasping out with awe as she slumped forwards, her orgasm already in progress, but now joined by his climax.

"You're so good," Clint kissed his girlfriend as she lay against him. "You are too," she answered with a smile, tracing her fingers over her fuck toy's chest. "You need to practice your spanking though..."


	6. Wasp

**Author's Notes: ****What better way to finish than with the first. Wasp was there right from the start, she even named the team, and with Christmas just around the corner, we all need to remember that sometimes the best things come in small packages...**

Tony lowered Wasp onto the bed gently, their lips connected passionately. She was already tearing at his shirt but he caught her wrist. "Won't Hank be annoyed?" Janet raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?" she said, slightly disappointed. She sighed when Tony didn't respond. "Hank and I aren't getting on so well anymore. He's been swallowed by his work, and he's been sleeping with that Dazzler chick from the X-Men." Janet kissed Tony again, lifting off his shirt successfully this time. "I stole these from them though," she hissed, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

Wasp struggled against the handcuffs to make sure they were secured to the bedpost effectively. They were. She giggled as Tony rolled up her shirt and ran his fingers along her exposed stomach. He kissed her navel, then her hips bucked as his hand slipped beneath her skirt and rubbed her panties. His finger came away wet and he licked it in front of her with a wink.

He pushed down her bra and gripped her large boobs tightly, pumping them forcefully up and down on her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned out. "Hank doesn't know what he's missing," Tony smiled, kissing the ends of her breasts softly. She opened her mouth to respond but simply moaned out as his hands went back under her skirt.

Janet didn't resist as she was stripped, wriggling her hips to help Tony work off her skirt. Her heart was racing as he reached for her panties. The naked heroine watched as Tony stripped himself, putting on a show for her. When his boxers hit the floor and his erect penis stood upright, she grinned.

He put his hand to her cheek and kissed her gently, then lifted her legs up and out of the way. His arms went under her armpits and run along her back and up her neck to her short hair, clutching the strands tightly, weaving his fingers into it. His cock pressed at her ass and she bit her lip. He thrust into her.

Wasp called out as he started to fuck her. His grip on her hair tightened, and Tony lightly tugged it, in time with his thrusts. His penis slammed into her tight ass over and over and she was gasping for breath, crying out as he nailed her. He wasn't holding back as he screwed the short brunette. Janet shrieked out as he thrust even harder.

One of his hands left her hair came back round to her front, roughly rubbing her left breast. He pinched the nipple and pumped the tit up and down a few times before taking the whole boob into the palm of his hand and squeezing. She wanted to tell him how good he making her feel but she couldn't find the words or the breath.

Tony gave her hair one last yank then pushed her head forwards into a deep kiss. Janet moaned into his lips as his cock's pounding started to slow to a stop. She felt him uncuff her, and her arms flung themselves around his neck and shoulders. Her legs, while pressed upwards beneath his chest, were starting to break free and flail around. His dick withdrew from her butt and her legs slumped down onto the bed. Then he thrust into her pussy, and her legs lifted up and wrapped around his waist tightly. She cried out as he thrust slowly but forcefully into her vagina.

She gasped out as he gripped both of her tits while slamming into her. He kissed along her jawbone and then her lips again as he finished in her. "Welcome back to the Avengers," he grinned. "Thank you Mr Stark," she smirked, returning his kiss fondly. His hands made no effort to leave her boobs.


End file.
